dowprofandomcom-20200213-history
Early game Tips 3
It really helps to know the standard build orders for each race. Once you know how a build order is made, you can then create your own build orders. The best build orders tend to: * Take advantage of the nature of the race. * Exploit the type of map you're on. It is important to know that some build orders are considered safer than others. Riskier build orders rely on surprise. By varying your build order, even subtly, you become more unpredictable. It is only by being unpredictable do you throw the enemy into disarray. Do not buy more than extra one builder until later in the game For all races except Necron, you start the game with one builder; for these races you should only buy one extra builder, for a total of two. It is a common newbie mistake to buy 3 or 4 builders early in the game. Build orders SPACE MARINES 2x Tactical Space Marine Opening * 2x Servitor (build the Chapel Barracks, Power Generator and then all the Listening Posts) * 3x Scout (capture the map objectives) * 2x Tactical Space Marine (take the fight to the enemy) * 1x Force Commander 1x Tactical + Grey Knight Opening * 2x Servitor (build the Chapel Barracks, Power Generator and then all the Listening Posts) * 3x Scout (capture the map objectives) * Tactical Space Marine (take the fight to the enemy) * Force Commander * Grey Knight CHAOS 2x CSM Opening * 2x Heretics (build the Temple, power generator and then all the listening posts) * 2x Cultists (capture the map objectives) * Chaos Space Marine (first capture one strategic point) * Chaos Lord (try to slay the enemy commander in a 1v1 duel, as you will win most of the time) * Chaos Space Marine (capture point or contest the map) 2x Berserker Opening * 2x Heretics (build the Temple, power generator and then all the listening posts) * 2x Cultists (capture the map objectives) * Berserker (first capture one strategic point) * Chaos Lord (try to slay the enemy commander in a 1v1 duel, as you will win most of the time) * Berserker (capture point or contest the map) ELDAR Aggressive Guardian Opening * 2x Bonesingers (build the Aspect Portal, Power Generator and then all the Listening Posts) * 3x Guardians (capture the map objectives or assault the enemy outer points) * Research Fleet of Foot * 1x Farseer (take the fight to the enemy. Either use Mind War on the enemy Hero or Builder) * Get an early Soul Shrine. Then research Heavy Guardian Defenders (for plasma grenades). NECRONS This faction starts with all of the builders already constructed, surrounding the Monolith (the HQ structure). Aggressive Warrior Opening * Queue up two Necron Warriors from the Monolith (rally them to the outer enemy points) * Send one Builder Scarab with the warrior, to decapture a point. * Have two builders construct the Forbidden Archive. When this is completed immediately buy the Necron Lord. * Have the other builders each go to the rear of the base, spread out and build power generators. Fast Relic Flayed One Opening * Send a Builder Scarab to take a relic immediately. * Queue up a Flayed One from the Monolith * Have two builders construct the Summoning Core. When this is completed immediately buy a Wraith. * Either transition into 2nd Wraith, 2nd Flayed One or Necron Lord.